


Hiiro Makes a Great Pillow

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sleepovers, at this point yall should just assume i proofed but no one else has lol, i just heart them, when your faves have two hands so you just make them poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Kohaku gets kicked out of his dorm room and on his way to rent out a room he gets dragged into a sleep over by half of Alkaloid.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Oukawa Kohaku, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira/Oukawa Kohaku, Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira, oukawa kohaku/amagi hiiro, oukawa kohaku/shiratori aira/amagi hiiro
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Hiiro Makes a Great Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to make this based off the Eden event.

It was supposed to be a pretty quiet weekend. Kohaku had finished off his last class before returning to the school dorms. If he managed to get all of his homework done tonight then he could sleep in and spend time online. His unit wasn’t supposed to be meeting up until Sunday for practice. Apparently Himeru had ‘business’ to attend to on Saturday so their practice was moved to Sunday. Kohaku didn’t mind because it meant he got to relax all of Saturday. 

When he arrived at his dorm he noted that Jun wasn’t there yet. Eden was considered one of the biggest idol groups right now so it made sense when his roommate didn’t show up until late into the night. Kohaku always pretended to be asleep when Jun came back. His senpai had once offered an apology for the way he came late and left early. Kohaku was quick to dismiss the apology and lie about how Jun never woke him up. The truth was Kohaku was a very light sleeper. It was hard for his nerves to calm down enough for him to ever get fitful sleep. 

He threw his bag onto his bed, changing out of school uniform and into his casual clothes before getting settled down with his supplies. He always found it best to get his work done and over with right away. He never knew when Rinne was going to do something spontaneous and ruin any plans Kohaku had for his work load. Besides, it was best to do homework when his mind was still in school mode. 

Flipping through his notes Kohaku didn’t manage to get very far into his notes before he heard the turn of his roommate. “Welcome back, Jun-han.” he greeted in his typical fashion before looking up and seeing that it wasn’t just Jun but also Tomoe Hiyori. Hadn’t he graduated? What was he doing in the school dorm? He even brought that dog with him. 

“Oh, Sakura-kun.” Jun reacted in greeting. It seemed like he had been in an intense conversation with his unit mate to not really notice the pinkette. 

“Oukawa-kun! How splendid, you’re already here! Now Jun-kun doesn’t have to track you down. Be a dear and get out.” The blonde said with his usual out of this world personality. 

“Ohii-san, you can’t just go kicking Sakura-kun out. This is his dorm too--”    
  
It wasn’t like this was the first time Hiyori had suddenly come to visit his ‘darling Jun-kun’ so while Jun tried to fight to get him to stay the first year was already packing back up his school supplies. “I’ll just go to the library. I’ll see if Niki-han is making something good for dinner and be back right, alright?” he asked as he pushed himself up from his bed. 

“Sakura-kun you don’t--”

“Splendid, but when I told you to get out Oukawa-kun I meant for a little longer. See I really, really need Jun-kun right now. Is it okay if you stay somewhere else for tonight? I’m sure a cute boy like you has lots of friends.” 

“Urgh, I really hate to put you out like this Sakura-kun, but is it okay? I promise it’ll just be for the weekend and then I’ll get him back to normal.” 

Kohaku blinked slowly when he realized what was going on. “Hm, ya, it don’ bother me.” It did bother him but only because he wasn’t sure where to stay if not in his dorm. He grabbed a duffel bag that he normally used for a change of clothes when he went to practice and lives. Hiyori continued to talk like he wasn’t there while he packed up the things he would need to spend two nights away from his room. Pajamas, clothes, toothbrush, etc. In that time he learned Eden or at least Hiyori and Nagisa must be fighting and that was why Hiyori wanted Jun exclusively to himself. 

When Kohaku headed towards the door Jun called out to him. “I promise to text you if the situation changes, alright?”

The young man nodded. “Good luck, Jun-han.” he said and got a weak smile from his upperclassman before he exited the door and it clicked behind him. 

Kohaku absentmindedly made his way to the library like he had first suggested to the Eve duo. He had his phone out to message the Crazy:B group chat. He typed out that he had to leave his dorm and posed the idea about him going to stay at a microtel. He closed his phone and went to work on his remaining homework before checking his phone again. 

* * *

HiMERU: Seems like a waste of money to stay at a hotel. Can’t you stay with Shiina?   
  


Niki: Why are you throwing out my place?! What’s wrong with yours?!

  
  
HiMERU: HiMERU won’t be home much and it would be impolite for Oukawa. 

Rinne: Hehehe, if Kohaku-chan comes to stay with Niki and I it’ll really feel like we’re a little family with a baby. 

Niki: No. 

Kohaku: I don’t want to impose on any of you. 

  
  
Niki: What about your classmates or friends?

* * *

Niki’s words reminded Kohaku of what Hiyori said about being cute and having lots of friends. He made a face at his phone. As if it was easy to just make friends. Friends were a weakness and meant to be avoided. Even if he was away from his family it didn’t mean their teachings and all the fear and anxiety they forced inside of his small body hadn’t suddenly disappeared. If anything he sometimes felt more trapped now that he was free. Before he could say he had no friends because he was locked away. Now he had no friends because of his own inadequacy. He couldn’t tell his unit mates any of this though. He didn’t want their pity or for them to view him as a burden. Instead he sent back ‘I’ll figure something out’ before muting the chat. He didn’t want any more of their absurd suggestions. 

Kohaku threw his school bag in with his duffel bag before hefting it up. It was still too early for dinner and he didn’t wanna mope around here all on his own. He’d just leave now and maybe buy some sweets at a local shop before going to rent out a room. 

Taking a bite of taiyaki, Kohaku let himself vaguely consider his cousin as an option before shooting it down. He couldn’t burden Tsukasa like that. He was busy with Knights and had better things to do then fuss over him. Besides, it went against Kohaku’s better judgement to be indebted to the Suou. 

Kohaku was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard someone call his name. His attention wasn’t directed until he felt someone tug on his bag making him nearly lose his balance. 

“W-What the hell?!” Kohaku was ready to fight with some jerk who thought it was fun to mess around with someone ‘cute’. Instead when he turned around he was Rinne’s little brother and Aira. It wasn’t like Kohaku really had much of a relationship with Hiiro but it looked like he was the one who pulled on his bag. The look of shocked horror on Aira’s face told the story clearly enough. Aira had probably called for him and when ignored, Hiiro as the more assertive of the two took it on him to get Kohaku’s attention. It was kinda annoying, 

“What do ya two want?” Kohaku grumbled, adjusting his bag. 

“Aira was calling for you.” 

“But why?” this time looking directly at the blonde since the younger Amagi was already starting to tick Kohaku off. At least he was more tolerable than Rinne but he was still an idiot in his own right. 

“Oh, ah, It had been a while since we talked and all so I just thought I would say hi.” Aira laughed nervously. “Are you headed to practice?” 

Kohaku shook his head no. “We’re off till Sunday.” 

“Oh, I just thought because of the bag…”

“Eve seems ta have taken over my room so I’m goin’ ta stay in a hotel for the weekend.” Kohaku wasn’t sure which of his words made Aira react or if perhaps all of them did. 

“What?! They kicked you out!That’s not fair! It’s your space too.” he huffed, crossing his arms. Hiiro nodded with him before joining the conversation again. 

“You can stay with us, Kohaku.” 

“W-Wha?!” Now it was time for Kohaku to be thrown off by the offer and by Hiiro’s casual use of his given name. He supposed it was better than ‘Kohaku-chan’ like Rinne did. 

“Hm! Yeah, you can stay over with us.” Aira added on and made it nearly impossible to deny both of them. “It’ll be like a sleep over!” the way he said it, filled with so much joy, that Kohaku really couldn’t say no now. He didn’t want to be a burden but he also couldn’t take away Aira’s smile. 

“F-Fine, I guess there’s no harm in that.”

“Great! I’ll message Tattsun-senpai and Mayo-san and let them know we’ll have a plus one.” Aira chimed happily as the three of them started making their way to the Alkaloid housing. 

Both of them were quick to tell Kohaku to get settled. When Kohaku had mentioned he had no plans for the following day they collectively agreed to watch some movies. Hiiro was perhaps even more sheltered than Kohaku was and Aira was on a mission to catch Hiiro up on everything. 

The older Alkaloid members weren’t going to be back until late and told the younger members to have fun with their sleepover. Tatsumi said he was going to the hospital again for some follow ups and Mayoi just said he’d be busy anyway. They ended up ordering take out instead of traveling to get their food. They had the futons lined up on the floor together. As Hiiro and Kohaku got their food all started, Aira set up his laptop on the floor for them to watch movies and lives. The original plan was to watch movies but of course Aira quickly convinced the others that they should watch some of the lives from last year. Hiiro had only seen what Aira already showed him which was from the year before and Kohaku had only seen a handful of lives. Between his cousin and his pen pal he had seen a fair amount but he couldn’t say no to more. 

The trio of boys sat around the laptop eating their dinner. The mood was light and easy. Having Aira talk all the time meant Kohaku didn’t feel uncomfortable a lot. He did notice Hiiro smiling at Aira a lot, even more so when Aira got excited about something happening on screen and it made the first year squint. Why should it matter if Hiiro smiled at Aira? Aira really was super cute when he got all excited and his eyes shone. Anyone would smile at that. 

Their dinner was gone and cleaned up and instead of sitting around the laptop they were all laid around on the futons still watching the lives. Hiiro said that his favorite from what he had seen last year was Supernova. Aira teased him for being biased towards Ryuseitai because he had joined the karate club with Nagumo Tetora aka Ryusei Black. When Kohaku asked Aira what his favorite was it was like he had asked Aira to choose between being allowed to breathe or being burned alive. Any answer was a challenge. Finally he relented like he really liked the DDD battle between Trickstar and Fine. Of course when it became Kohaku’s turn he mused about it before saying he liked Knight Killers or Judgement. He tried to justify himself that it totally wasn’t because he liked to watch Tsukasa perform and had nothing to do with seeing Tsukasa hold his own against Leo and seeing how much the older Knights care about his cousin. It totally wasn’t any of those things! It was because the music was nice. Naturally, no one believed him. 

Being so close to a small screen meant all three of them were touching in one way. Hiiro was still sitting up but Kohaku had laid himself out on his stomach with his hands propping his head up. His legs were laid out alongside Hiiro. Meanwhile Aira was laid back propped up on a pillow that was then propped up in Hiiro’s lap. Hiiro casually pet Aira’s head while they watched the lives. Kohaku’s head was close enough to Aira’s hand that he tentatively petted the boy’s hair. When Kohaku didn’t react negatively Aira started running his fingers through the long pink locks. 

Kohaku felt so at ease. Hiiro’s body heat was at his side and Aira’s fingers in his hair combined to make him feel warm and safe. He wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep but he did know that he slept so fitful and peaceful that he didn’t wake up even when the other Alkaloid members came back. 

By the time Tatsumi and Mayoi came back to their dorm it was past midnight. Tatsumi cracked the door open in case the younger kids were asleep. What he saw was three bundles illuminated by the light of Aira’s laptop. Tatsumi made a motion for the purple haired man to keep quiet as they sneak into their dorm. 

“Should we move them?” Mayoi whispered but Tatsumi shook his head. 

“No, let them rest. Just get ready for bed as quiet as you can.” he whispered back. 

After Mayoi had gotten into bed and Tatsumi finished up as well he closed the laptop that had been their light source. Before he did though he smiled at the peaceful scene of sleeping children. Hiiro was laid down, his hand still close to Aira’s head. Aira had fallen asleep with his head on Hiiro’s chest. Kohaku had made himself comfortable with a bundle of blankets and using Hiiro’s thigh as his pillow. Both of the first years were making good use of the younger Amagi. It was probably better for them to sleep properly in their futons but Tatsumi couldn’t bear to wake them when they all looked so peaceful. Peaceful days like this didn’t last but at least in this moment the three of them had each other and that was worth protecting. 


End file.
